Conventionally, a Web site is known which can automatically generate a Web page even if a user does not create an HTML (HyperText Markup Language) document and the like. For example, a registration screen for inputting various information to be displayed on the Web page is displayed on a terminal apparatus. Information which a user inputs to the screen is transmitted from the terminal apparatus to a server device. The server device registers the received information into a database and generates a Web page including the information as components. Examples of the Web page generated in this way includes a Web page that displays information of a recipe posted by a user and a Web page that displays information of an item put-up for net auction. However, when a user makes a mobile terminal apparatus such as a mobile phone display a registration screen and performs an input operation, it takes time to complete registration because the size of the screen is small and it takes time to input characters and the like.
Therefore, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique where a user sends an email with an image to a server device and the server device automatically generates a Web page. Specifically, the server device decomposes data of the email for each mail item included in the email, divides the decomposed data of each item into image data and information data, constructs databases of the image data and the information data, and generates a source file. When the received email is a first email, the server device generates an individual home page related to a newborn baby by using the source file. When the received email is a second or a later email, the server device additionally writes and posts data content described in the mail item of the second or the later email in a predetermined position on the generated individual home page. Whether the received email is the first email or the second or a later email can be determined by checking a name of a woman who has given birth to a baby, which is one of the mail items of the received email.